Grandma Matchmaker
by crysblaz
Summary: What if it had been Andros that came to the Surf Spot instead of Carlos?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I wish I did but I don't.

Time line: This takes place during the episode Grandma Matchmaker.

Author's Note: This fic was an idea from Space Ranger. It was a challenge on the fan-fic challenge board. Check it out. It's so cool. This is not just a script of the episode. It is very VERY similar but different.

Ashley was sitting on the bridge of the Mega-ship trying to read her new book. It was nearly impossible. She couldn't concentrate in here. It wasn't the fact that it was too quiet. That didn't bother her. What was bothering her was the person sitting in the command seat. Andros had been on her mind ever since she met him. She had fallen for him. Right now he was searching for his sister.

Instead of reading she kept staring at him. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long so she went over to the teleportation console and typed in the coordinates to the park. She turned to Andros and said, "I'm going down to the park. Call me if you need any help" And then she teleported away.

Ashley found a nice bench to sit on. She started reading her book. Just as soon as she got into the book she saw something come at her head. With a flick of the wrist she caught it and looked at it in confusion. It was a manila envelope. Then she looked around in confusion and saw her grandma.

"Grandma!" She shouts and runs to give her a hug. "What's this?" Ashley asks.

"This is your future husband." Mrs. Hammond says and pulls Ashley to the cab she had waiting.

"It is?" Ashley asked in disbelief as the cab pulled off.

About half an hour later they were sitting at the surf spot counter. Mrs. Hammond and Adell were looking though the photos while Ashley just looked on with no interest.

"So what's your fancy?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Ooh this one is a doll. If only I were a few years younger." Adell said holding a picture.

"This one wants to be a doctor…and this one is so sweet he'll give you a cavity just looking at his picture. Oh, just think of the kids." Mrs. Hammond said.

"Kids! Grandma, I appreciate the though but I'm too young to have a husband." Ashley said.

"Fiddlesticks!" Mrs. Hammond said angrily.

"Hey Ash." Andros said coming up to the counter.

"Andros!" Ashley says and jumps up to grab his arm. She turned to her grandma and said "Grandma this is Andros. He's my boyfriend."

"I am?" Andros asked shocked.

"He is?" Adell asked unbelieving.

"You are?" Mrs. Hammond asked interested.

Ashley stomps on Andros' foot and whispers to him "Just play along!" Ashley turns to her grandmother and says. "We've been dating for a…year." She says.

"A year? This is where I have to leave." Adell said and walks off shaking her head.

"Andros. Hmm." Mrs. Hammond said and felt his muscles. Satisfied with what she found she smiled and winked at Ashley.

Just then Andros' communicator went off. He looked down at it quickly.

Mrs. Hammond reached for Andros' hand to try to see what it was.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Um…Ashley? Will you excuse me for a moment?" Andros asked and without waiting for an answer rushed off to a vacant corner.

Ashley looked at her grandma and then where Andros had disappeared. "Grandma, Andros and I have to do something. Meet us at the park in one hour." Ashley said and ran toward where she last seen Andros.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Trouble." Andros replied as if that would explain everything.

"What's Astronema up to now?" Ash asked.

"She sent quantrons to downtown Angel Grove." Andros said. They quickly morphed and took care of the problem.

Forty-five minutes later the rangers were at the park. Ashley and Andros told them about the situation.

"I think you make a cute couple." TJ said and pinched Ashley's cheek.

"Shut Up!" Ashley said as she slapped his hand away.

"What are you going to do?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. I can't just keep lying to my grandma." Ashley said.

"This is a interesting situation. We could just tell the truth." Andros said.

Just then Mrs. Hammond stepped out of a taxi. She paid the driver, collected her stuff and headed toward the rangers. "There you, two are." She said.

"Grandma, I need to tell you something. Andros and I aren't really dating." Ashley said.

"You aren't?" Mrs. Hammond asked confused.

"No." Ashley said.

"Do you like Ashley?" Mrs. Hammond asked Andros.

"Of course. I think she's a wonderful person." Andros said.

"Great! Then you two can go on a date together." Mrs. Hammond said excited.

Twenty minutes later Andros and Ashley were sitting on a merry-go-round, while the others looked on from the bushes.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ashley said and the two quickly got of the merry-go-round and left the place with out the others noticing. Andros and Ashley went to the surf spot. Once there they got a table for two and ordered food.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Ashley said.

"It's okay Ashley. In fact, I'm glad your grandmother asked me to go on a date with you." Andros said.

"You are?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Yeah. Would you like to go out with me on a real date?" Andros asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? I love to." Ashley said excitedly.

"Really?" Andros asked. "I have to admit I was rather nervous about asking you." He said.

"Well, I think you did just fine." Ashley said.

THE END


End file.
